His true feelings
by baldigus
Summary: daiken daikeru takedai and what not, Tk loves davis but is too afraid to tell anyone, and ken loves davis but which one will capture his heart


Authors notes: yeah I don't own Digimon, as if you people didn't know that, I mean its so sad that Fan Fiction authors have to write that so we don't get sued! Well maybe im flattering myself by saying im an author or even considering im even on the same level as real fan fiction writers. but you don't have to write good things to be an author right? Oh well on to the fic. Uh I think ill have POV's switch but well see, I really like writing in Takeru's point of view and he's pretty much the main character of the story. Please review!! I mean its so demoralizing to see no one review your work even if its criticism I don mind just as long as somebody reviews it! Its Daiken and daikeru so that means yaoi, yes middle school homosexuals if it bothers you don't read it!! I don't plan on any lemon though I may change my mind. oh well read on! All of Takeru's thoughts will be italic, I may mess up and forget to do that every once and a while but no ones perfect! Oh and this is my first story with Daiken because I like Daikeru so much better, In fact I hate daiken but I wanted to use it to make Takeru sad, I just love it when he's vulnerable! So be kind. OH and I know I miss spelled Daisuke's last name. Will someone tell me how to spell it! Is it Motomiya? I don't know  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 HIS TRUE FEELINGS  
  
2 Takeru's POV  
  
He's so cute I found myself writing on my notebook in math class. I mean Daisuke is a lot more interesting then geometry. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him god I wish he was gay too, and then we could be together like in my dreams. I always dreamed of being with Daisuke but I know it wont ever happen. He's not gay, I mean how could he be he loves Hikari, he's always around her whenever he can be, almost as much as he's around Ken. Ken is so lucky to be Daisuke's best friend he gets to be around him as much as he wants. I have to be his rival or whatever I wish I could be such good friends with Daisuke. I just want to be around him, is that too much to ask of? To be able to talk to him for no reason and be able to come over to his house just to be near him would be enough for me. Why does ken get to play the role of best bud, why can't it be me? What does he have that I don't? Well he is some super genous or something and he is more athletic than me, and nicer. he's better than me at everything! I hate him so much. As if being so gifted wasn't enough he has to have Daisuke too. Nothing in my life is fair. I was quickly brought back to reality when Mrs. Bontekoe (my math teacher) called on me.  
  
" Well Takeru?" she hissed in a wispy voice.  
  
" Gomen, Mrs. B. I wasn't paying attention." I said softly.  
  
"Well maybe next time you should stop day dreaming and pay attention, you might make something of yourself if you would pay more attention rather than fantasize"  
  
"I will," I muttered.  
  
"Could you enlighten us with whatever or whomever you find more interesting than my class?" she said as she strutted to my desk.  
  
"N.nothing I was just tired, that's all" I yelled rather unconvincingly  
  
"Is that why you have Mr. Motomiya's name written all over your notebook?" she asked with a smile across her face. That got the entire class's attention, including Daisuke's as they all focused their attention to the blushing boy.  
  
"NO! That's not it, I was just practicing how to forge his signature!" I screeched oh god that was such a lame excuse  
  
"Hmmmm. is that why you have hearts all around his name?" she queried her smirk stretching further.  
  
"I uh. no .that's just sketches of . something" I sobbed oh god im crying why does this whore have it out for me! Oh god this sucks so much!  
  
" I doubt that~" she began but was interrupted by the school bell. I picked up my books and ran out of the classroom. How am I gonna explain this to Daisuke and the rest of my friends, now everyone knows I love Daisuke! Think of and excuse. I know Ill tell them that it wasn't mine that I was reading a note from someone. No that wont work people saw me writing his name. I don't know what Im supposed to do now I can't face Daisuke. I slowed down to a walk now that I was farther away from that room. I should calm down Daisuke probably wasn't even paying attention.  
  
  
  
The bell rang once again signifying that it was indeed lunchtime. I walked to lunch I had completely forgotten about the events that took place earlier. I cheerfully walked towards the usual table that we digidestined always sit at and sat down next to Hikari and across from Yolie.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" I said cheerfully. They both looked at me questioningly like there was something wrong.  
  
".Hi Takeru." Hikari said hesitantly.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" I asked.  
  
"Do you. uh have a thing for Daisuke?" Yolie blurted out. My face went beet red.  
  
"Because if you do we don't have a problem with it, really Takeru were your friends and well always be your friends." Hikari whispered. Just then I spotted Daisuke walking towards our table. My face turned beet red as I saw the object of my affection waltzing towards me.  
  
"Hey guys" Daisuke said  
  
"Huh hi Daisuke" I mumbled. Everyone looked nervous when Daisuke sat down next to me, like I was going to pounce on him or something.  
  
"So, Takeru what was that deal with Mrs. B. earlier? I wasn't really paying attention I was too busy drawing this picture of Paildramon. Daisuke held up a crudely drawn sketch of the odd Digimon. "I didn't even notice she was talking to you until I heard my name."  
  
"Oh you didn't hear what she said?" I said joyously.  
  
"Nah, I never pay attention in that class. Its way to boring" Daisuke winked "so what was it about anyway, and how did it involve me?"  
  
"Oh. it was just about the homework and how I wasn't paying attention to her when she was explaining it, and as to your name. she was uh saying that I was acting like you." I was amazed at my seemingly well-fabricated response.  
  
"Hmmm." Daisuke paused "anyway, I was talking to ken earlier and he invited me over to his house today. He said that he would help me with my math since I was failing. Do you want to come along Takeru? I mean if Mrs. B. was yelling at you, your grade cant be that great."  
  
"Sure id love to go anywhere with you" I said dazed by his beautiful eyes. "I mean. uh sure Id love to get help with my math from a genius like Ken." Everyone but Daisuke gave me a questionable look.  
  
"Ok cool it's a date." Daisuke proclaimed.  
  
Just then the bell rang and we all left to our 4th period classes.  
  
  
  
I looked in the mirror to check my hair one more time, I can't wait to go and study with Daisuke, and he said it was a date! I wonder if he means a real date, or just using that expression. Maybe he loves me too and that was his way of showing it. Or maybe im reading too much into this. Either way this is awesome I get to become better friends with Daisuke! I mean a few months ago he would never invite me over to his house, well technically its not his house its ken's house. I forgot about ken. Crap! This is going to make it harder for Daisuke and I to bond if ken is there. And what if ken likes Daisuke too? I mean i've seen the way he looks at him. I never thought I could have competition. And ken is much better looking than I am. god this sucks I hate him!  
  
"Takeru honey your friend is here." My mom called to me.  
  
"Ok mom thanks im coming!"  
  
I raced down the steps to meet Daisuke, and there he was talking to my mom. He's so charming.  
  
"Oh hey Takeru lets go I want to have as much time as possible to catch up in my work!" Daisuke said  
  
"Goodbye mom, ill be back later." I said walking behind Daisuke.  
  
"Have fun Takeru."  
  
We got in Daisuke' mom's car and drove to ken's apartment. It was a quaint little place, all the people that lived around there were very cheerful and friendly. Daisuke's mom waved goodbye as she dropped us off in front of kens building. We took the elevator up to kens apartment, all Daisuke kept talking about was how great and smart ken was. It seemed like an eternity before we reached ken's floor.  
  
"He lives in number 304." Daisuke explained.  
  
"Oh do you come here often?" I said disgustingly.  
  
Not noticing my sarcasm and displeasure, Daisuke answered, "Yeah I try to visit ken as much as possible." Daisuke knocked on the door marked #304. Shortly after ken opened the door smiling.  
  
"Hey Daisuke. I was anticipating your arrival." Ken said seductively, he was wearing a tight green tank top and short black shorts (like the ones Heero Yuy wears in Gundam Wing) instead of his usual gray jumpsuit thingy. "Oh and you brought Takeru., well its nice to see you too" kens voice went from sexy to repulsed. Ken grabbed Daisuke's hand and guided him to the kitchen; ken glanced at me and smirked. I was burning with jealousy, ok I can play your game.we all sat down at the kitchen table and ken took out a huge stack of books.  
  
"Ok guys where should we start." Ken touched Daisuke's hand, and they both blushed a deep shade of red. I rolled my eyes and excused myself to the bathroom.  
  
God ken is all over Daisuke! I have to find away to get them away from each other, and when I do I can tell Daisuke how I really feel about him and then even if he isn't gay at least I'll know that, ken doesn't have a chance with him. Ok now ill go out there and tell Daisuke how I really feel. Here goes.  
  
"Hey Daisuke I have something I ha." I began as I laid eyes on them. Daisuke and ken were sitting at the table kissing. Warm tears rolled down my soft cheeks, as I stood there devastated at the young lovers.  
  
"Oh Takeru im sorry we didn't realize that someone was watching" Daisuke said absentmindedly. Suddenly he looked concerned " why are you crying?! Are you alright?"  
  
"I.I " I sobbed tears still flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"Do you have a problem with gays Takeru? I would hate for this to ruin our friendship, but its who I Am." Daisuke proclaimed. I collapsed on the floor crying hysterically.  
  
"I don't think that's it Daisuke, I think the little blond tramp has a crush on you" ken said cheerfully glaring at me.  
  
"Ken don't be mean that can't possibly be it. is it?" Daisuke asked.  
  
".I .I .have to .go" I yelled between sobs.  
  
I ran out of the door and didn't stop running until I got to my apartment, which really wasn't that far from kens place if you knew the area. I was completely out of breath and I was still crying when I bolted into my apartment and collapsed on my bed sobbing beyond control, my mom must have left earlier because her note pad was off of her desk and she was no where to be found.  
  
  
  
A few hours later I finally stopped crying when I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up and shambled over to the door who the hell would come here at 9:30 on a weekday? I opened the door and Daisuke was standing there.  
  
"Daisuke what are you doing here?" I asked  
  
"I wanted to see if you were ok." He said. "You left and didn't give me any chance to explain."  
  
"What is there to explain, I saw you kissing him! You even said you were gay and you loved him." I yelled  
  
"I said I was gay Takeru. I never said I loved ken. Ken told me that he had a huge crush on me and asked if I was gay. When I told him I was he kissed me. And then you walked in, the truth is that I don't love ken, I was going to go out with ken, because I thought that I didn't have any chance with you. I've always had a huge crush on you." Daisuke proclaimed.  
  
"You have?" I queried.  
  
"Yea." Daisuke said. And with that I kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Takeru?" Daisuke asked hovering over me, as we both lay naked in my bed.  
  
"Yes i've always wanted this." I proclaimed. He leaned down and laid kisses all over my bare chest.  
  
"Oh god Daisuke!" just then the door opened.  
  
"Hey Takeru I just got home, are you all right?" she looked at the two of us lying together in bed. "OH MY GOD! What are you doing?!"  
  
-End part one-  
  
And for all you daiken lovers, theres gonna be a lot more daiken later on if I write more chapters, it'll probably be the main couple later on even if Takeru is the main character and ken's the bad guy. (I never trusted him after the whole Kaiser thing)  
  
And I may not finish this due to the fact that no one left much feedback with my other story, so If you guys like it and want me to continue then leave a review, nothing haults production like lack of motivation.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
